


Next Time Sombrero

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Written for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hernan has a surprise for Kirk.(Belated here, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless)





	Next Time Sombrero

Kirk’s body ached. Soreness bloomed from his lower back, and his torso, neck, and inner thighs were covered in red splotches and teeth marks. Sometimes Kirk wondered who really was the vampire in this relationship as Hernan came to apologetically kiss a colorful mark just above Kirk’s collarbone.

“Lo siento,” Hernan whispered softly against the hollow of his neck. Kirk only gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. His voice had grown hoarse, and he was too tired to even offer Hernan a nod.

His legs slowly unfurled from around the impossibly warm body hovering over him as equally hot hands followed their descent by running up his thighs to fan across narrow hips where bruises started to blossom in incriminating handprints.

Kirk rolled to his side with his back towards Hernan.

“That bad, mi amado?” Hernan asked in a mock of hurt.

Kirk only took in deep breaths to ease his rapid heart.

“Kirk,” Hernan said too sweetly it made Kirk’s dark brow rise suspiciously. He felt the bed underneath him shift as Hernan slid up behind him. He peppered light kisses across Kirk’s cooling shoulder, but Kirk’s attention was taken by the hardness he felt poking at his lower back.

“God…”

“I know I like to think of myself so, but I didn’t think you—”

“That’s not funny.”

“Your ears are red.” Hernan countered playfully before leaning over to kiss the tip of them as if to prove his point. Kirk buried his face further into the pillow. He silently cursed Hernan’s stamina, but nonetheless rolled onto his stomach, and pulled his knees up and underneath him.

Hernan grinned.

“You’re lucky it’s a holiday.”

“You didn’t like my flowers?”

Kirk nearly scoffed at the mention of the big bouquet of red roses Hernan had strategically placed in front of him to cover his modesty when Kirk walked into their bedroom. Not only did Hernan have roses, but he was also sprawled across a bed of rose petals with numerous lit candles casting a golden glow across bare, tanned skin.

“I’m surprised you didn’t use a sombrero,” Kirk mused.

Hernan laughed. “Next time, mi amado, next time.”

He spared little time in moving behind Kirk as blue eyes marveled at the sight presented to him.

“Stop starting,” Kirk admonished as he didn’t dare look back at Hernan, but he could feel those eyes on him. He could feel him looking at the mess he’s made of him, and most likely taking some pride in it too.

Immense pride.

Heated hands came to gently cradle his hips once more. “I hope you know I’m only this insatiable when it comes to you.”

“Lucky me.” was Kirk’s muffled reply.

“I love it when you get snippy.”

“Hush you.”

“Please say ‘Shut-up’.”

“Would that make you happy?”

“Immensely.”

“Then no,” Kirk retorted annoyed. If it weren’t for Hernan’s hands on his hips, he would have just rolled over and called it a night.

Hernan smiled, more than amused now. “I love it when you tell me ‘no’ too.”

“That’s not tru-mmph!” Kirk bit down on the pillow to muffle his surprised cry when Hernan had suddenly begun to push forward. Pale fingers tore at the sheets beneath them for purchase, for stability, to ground himself as he felt his body being breached the second time that night.

Kirk muffled his sounds of discomfort. The first stroke always burned. It was an uncomfortable stretch to something he never could find himself getting used to right away, but Hernan was patient. He waited for Kirk to adjust to him.

His thumb rubbed comforting circles over the tense muscles of Kirk’s lower back, as he leaned over and whispered sweet nonsensical things in his ear.

“Desde que te conocí no hago nada más que pensar en ti.*”

Kirk couldn’t help but tremble as with every couple of words, Hernan would sheath himself further until Kirk was impossibly full.

“Me vuelves loco.*”

A poorly concealed gasp escaped him at the way Hernan ground his hips against him. It was possessively so as if reminding Kirk where he was, and how much Hernan loved it. Kirk bit his lip.

“No sabes que eres bello.*”

A demanding hand ran down Kirk’s arm to his hand tightly tangled in the ripped sheets. Strong fingers loosened his to coerce him to lace their fingers together. Kirk did. It didn’t take much convincing as he grasped Hernan’s hand tightly with no intentions of letting go anytime soon. He held onto the hand like a rock, like an anchor, keeping him centered for the inevitable storm that was Hernan.

“Estás bien, amado?*”

Kirk gave Hernan a small nod. He was afraid to say anything in fear that it would not be words that escaped him, but something entirely incomprehensible. Even so, a nod was all Kirk needed to give for he felt a smile pressed against his shoulder – his only warning before Hernan began to move.

Kirk held on. His grip on Hernan’s hand tightened with every thrust being faster, deeper than the last. Hernan didn’t start slow, but seemed to pick up right where he had left off the first time.

It drove Kirk wild. It drove him up the mattress, and to his horror he was already hard again with want, with desire for more.

“Hern-nan.” His voice faltered in the middle with a choked off cry that made Hernan smile.

“Kirk.” Hernan called back, his breath heavy against Kirk’s shoulder. He sounded winded, breathless for a god that did not need air. It was Kirk’s only small victory in all this, or at least before he felt Hernan’s hand in his untangling.

“No… please, Hernan… no.”

Kirk’s hand reached for Hernan’s once more, and kept it up by him much to Hernan’s surprise.

“You don’t want me to bring you off?”

Kirk felt the tip of his own ears burn at the question, but he shook his head. No, he wanted Hernan’s hand; he wanted Hernan to hold him. Kirk wasn’t a selfish person, but just this once, he allowed himself to be for he never wanted to let go.

Even after they finally reached their climax, Kirk looked at their combined hands interlocked with each other. Hernan’s body remained wrapped around his, keeping him warm as they both came down from their highs.

“Sated?” Kirk asked softly, his heart still thrumming contently in his chest.

Hernan smiled warily. “Sí, mi amor.”

Kirk couldn’t help but smile back.

“But next time, sombrero.”

Kirk smiled softly in agreement. “I look forward to that.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kirk.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hernan.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Desde que te conocí no hago nada más que pensar en ti - since I met you do nothing but think of you
> 
> *Me vuelves loco - You drive me crazy
> 
> *No sabes que eres bello - You do not know that you’re beautiful/how beautiful you are
> 
> *Estás bien, amado - Are you okay, beloved
> 
> A/N: As always, please feel free to correct my Spanish if it's wrong. In the meantime, I'll place my shame here. I'm still trying to get used to writing things like this so hopefully I'll write better smut in the future. Nonetheless, thanks for reading if you've gotten this far, and take care!


End file.
